1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for mechanically controlling the flame cutting and/or connection welding of workpieces, especially the burning or cutting-out of holes in vessels, containers or tanks for connecting members, and the welding of such connecting members into these holes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore known apparatus for flame cutting and welding generally utilize cams, guide means, or the like for a mechanical control. All of these apparatus effect control based on the theoretical dimensions of the workpiece that is being worked on. The drawback to this is that the differences that exist between the actual and the theoretical curvature of the vessel, container or tank due to tolerances and unevenness are not taken into consideration, thus resulting in errors during the cutting and welding procedures. Furthermore, adjustment of the heretofore known mechanical control devices is very complicated and time consuming.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method, and an apparatus for carrying out such a method, whereby the drawbacks encountered by the heretofore known apparatus are avoided. Furthermore, the control procedure for the cutting and/or welding process should be effected without contacting the surface of the vessel, container or tank, and the control mechanism should be at a constant distance from the latter.